La tragedia que nos une
by Third son of Sparda
Summary: Esta historia nos enseña que siempre se puede ser feliz sin importar los obstáculos que nos ponga la vida o peor aún, nosotros mismos. (soy malo con los summary)


**Prólogo**

. —" _Me gustaría saber… si se sienten orgullosos de mí. He terminado mis estudios y prácticamente tengo mi vida resuelta si hablamos de dinero, aunque hay cosas de las que quisiera arrepentirme"—._ Decía internamente un hombre de cabello platinado, casi blanco, peinado hacia atrás, ojos de un rojo intenso y piel blanca que hacían juego con su atuendo que constaba de un saco y pantalones negros, camisa blanca, corbata roja y unos zapatos negros también. Se encontraba de pie mirando su brazo izquierdo como si pudiera ver las vendas que se escondían tras la ropa, después pasó sus ojos de forma melancólica y a la vez nostálgica hacia dos lapidas que yacían frente a él.

. — Saben, sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo sería si ustedes siguieran vivos?, ¿Cómo se hubieran dado las situaciones?

El hombre de cabellos plateados dio un suspiro que podría haberse confundido fácilmente con un lamento, se arrimó y arrodillo ante las tumbas para dejar flores en ambas.

. — Madre… Padre—. Se levantó y limpio sus rodillas—. Aunque no puedo quejarme, Fausto y Eliza han sido excelentes padres y los quiero con todo mi ser. No he podido hallar palabras para contarle a Jeanne de ustedes, pero se lo diré cuando encuentre las palabras adecuadas. La verdad me encantaría que la vieran… ha crecido y pronto ella abrirá su propio negocio de belleza, es muy talentosa maquillando, confeccionando ropa, ¡inclusive es la que se encarga de los eventos de Tamao! ¿Pueden creerlo?

El joven tenía una ligera expresión de felicidad, la cual desapareció cuando una vibración proveniente de su teléfono celular lo alertó.

. — Me encantaría estar más tiempo; pero si no salgo ahora, voy a perder mi vuelo… los veré dentro de unos meses—. Dicho esto, caminó hacia las afueras del cementerio; al llegar a la puerta, se tomó unos segundos para mirar al cielo mientras el frio viento acariciaba su rostro.

. — _"Hora de regresar a casa y arreglar todo"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a casa**

En Japón una bella mujer que salía del escenario había dejado a una multitud deleitada por su dulce voz. Ella es Tamao Tamamura una mujer de largos cabellos rosados complementados por sus ojos color rubí, vistiendo un Kimono blanco que hacia resaltar tanto sus ojos como su cabello, ese kimono también contaba con detalles de flores de cerezo por los hombros. En sí, su vestuario la hacía ver radiante, lo suficiente para tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies aunque ella nunca se haya considerado tan hermosa.

A pesar de que ya había acabado su debut como cantante en aquel evento de caridad todavía se sentía nerviosa de alguna manera que ella no podía descifrar y se dijo a si misma que sería la multitud dándole una ovación, pues era la primera vez que cantaba frente a tantas personas.

Justo al salir del escenario se encontró con su amiga de toda la vida y compañera de casa Jeanne la cual le salto encima con su típica sonrisa angelical para abrazarla. . —Tamao, ¡estuviste estupenda!

Tamao sonrió y correspondió aquel abrazo. . —Gracias Jeanne, esperemos que esta presentación sirva de algo.

Como cantante Tamao ha tenido un tiempo difícil intentado se reconocida como tal, pero las cosas han empezado a mejorar para ella ya que ha hecho presentaciones en clubes y restaurantes, su popularidad ha ido creciendo de poco en poco y cuando menos se lo esperaba recibió una llamada para presentarse en este evento de caridad dirigido a crear más orfanatos y esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

. —Y tengo una sorpresa para tí ¡Adrien ya va a regresar!, después de tanto tiempo mi hermano por fin va a volver—. La jovencita con cabellos plateados no podía estar más emocionada al mencionar esto.

. — ¡¿Qué?! —. Vaya que esa noticia sorprendió a la peli rosada, el hermano de Jeanne. Un chico del que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo ni creía escuchar por un tiempo más, alguien con quien compartió su niñez y parte de su adolescencia.

. —Lo que escuchaste, Mi hermano va a regresar, de hecho llegara mañana.

. — ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! —. Era algo grande que su amigo de la infancia regresara así de la nada; sin haberle mencionado nada.

Si bien el tiempo los había distanciado y ella lo atribuía a lo que le dijo la última vez que se vieron; pero aun tenía a su hermana aquí y con ella si mantenía el contacto, es decir, debía haberle avisado al menos a ella.

. —Porque yo tampoco lo sabía, recibí la llamada de Hao esta mañana y quería darte la sorpresa después de tu presentación, creo que Adrien quería sorprendernos. Ahora es la oportunidad para sorprenderlo con una fiesta de bienvenida —.

. —Suena bien, hay que llamar a los demás—. Rápidamente Tamao se recuperó del pequeño shock que le había proporcionado esa noticia, aunque Jeanne pudo ver en su rostro que la sorpresa que le dio no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba, de hecho se atrevería a decir que el brillo en su mirada se apagó un poco.

. —Hao me dijo también que él se encargaría de los invitados, lo cual nos deja con decoraciones y los bocadillos. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pastel?

. — ¡Claro que sí! pero no hay ingredientes en casa y es algo noche, así que…

Antes de que Tamao pudiera decir otra cosa, fue interrumpida por el tono de su teléfono móvil. . —Hola, Lyserg ¿Cómo te va en tu viaje? ¿Todo bien en Italia?

Del otro lado se encontraba un Hombre de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos, se encontraba en un lujoso cuarto de hotel, una suite específicamente, dicho hombre se quitaba una gabardina y se dejaba caer en una cama King size—. De maravilla, el hotel es hermoso. Solo hablo para ver cómo te encuentras, ¿Cómo te fue en tu presentación?

. —Acabo de salir y fue grandioso, aunque sigo un poco nerviosa—. Jeanne hacia muecas de disgusto por detrás, como si estuviera burlándose de Lyserg cara a cara y se detuvo justo cuando Tamao se giró para mirarla.

. —Me alegro por ti y espero que esto te dé el reconocimiento que mereces.

. —Yo también lo espero, Lyserg.

. —Tami, recuerda que estamos apuradas—. Canturreó Jeanne para recordarle que tenían el tiempo encima para preparar el pastel, ella era capaz de pasar horas en el teléfono hablando con Lyserg, inclusive si hablaban de cosas triviales; la pelirosa hizo un fallido intento de mirada asesina hacia Jeanne pero ella ni se inmutó.

. —Lyserg, perdóname pero tengo que colgar, tenemos el tiempo encima.

. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —. Por el tono que mantenía, podía notarse su preocupación al preguntar.

. —El hermano de Jeanne vendrá a Japón y queremos prepararle una fiesta de bienvenida… es un viejo amigo que no he visto en mucho tiempo—. La expresión de Tamao estaba llena de nostalgia y con un ligero dejo de tristeza.

. —Espera ¿Es aquel del que me contaste? ¿El del incidente en América? —. La tensión provocada por el joven de los orbes verdes se sentía hasta el otro lado de la linea

. —Sí, el mismo.

. —Ya veo, entonces no te detendré hermosa. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y me cuentas como resultó ¿Sí?

. —Por supuesto, cuídate.

. —Igualmente, nos veremos en una semana—. Dijo Lyserg un poco tajante terminando la llamada.

La chica del cabello platinado estaba por arrebatarle el móvil a Tamao, pero esta lo bajo súbitamente, por su expresión pudo notarse que estaba desconcertada.

. — ¿Pasa algo Tamao?

. —Creo… creo que se enojó.

. — ¿Por qué?

. —No tengo idea—. Podía notarse como el semblante de Tamao cambiaba a uno más apagado que el que ya tenía y antes de que pudiera ponerse peor, Jeanne intentó cambiar el tema.

. —Y ¿Qué me decías de los ingredientes en casa?

Esa pregunta no tuvo efecto en Tamao, ella se encontraba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

. — ¡TAMAO! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! —. La mencionada dio un salto hacia atrás, asustada.

. —Lo lamento Jeanne, me quede pensando.

. —Descuida, Vamos a casa, necesitamos descansar.

. —Pero el pastel…

. —Por eso tenemos que descansar, habrá que levantarnos a primera hora mañana, ya sea para comprar lo que haga falta y para preparar el pastel.

. —Ah ya veo, suena muy bien… estoy algo cansada; creo que me vendría bien algo de sueño.

Al llegar a su casa Tamao decidió tomar un baño, para ver si podía llegar a conciliar el sueño más fácilmente; pero no fue así. Tras haberse acostado, se la pasó dando vueltas sobre la cama, ninguna posición surtía efecto. Poco después, optó por levantarse e ir a la cocina a prepararse un té relajante. Buenas horas le tocaron para asimilar la noticia que Jeanne le había dado, un mar de dudas azotaban su mente.

¿Por qué no le avisó que vendría? ¿Por qué dejó de contactarse con su hermana hace meses? ¿La seguiría recordando? ¿Seguiría enojado con ella por lo que paso años atrás? ¿Sería todo eso culpa de ella?

Esos y muchos pensamientos más circulaban en su cabeza cuando fue detenida por el sonido del agua hirviendo en la tetera. Mientras Tamao se servía el té, Jeanne se encontraba observándola desde la entrada de la cocina a las espaldas de Tamao.

. — ¿Problemas para dormir?

. —Sí, creo que mi estomago me va a matar —. Podía sentir como sus fluidos comenzaban una loca fiesta en su interior.

. — ¿Tan emocionada estás? —. Preguntó Jeanne con su mirada carmesí iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana adjunta.

. —Pues emocionada no es la palabra que buscaba, pero en cierto modo tienes razón—. Respondió Tamao con su mirada perdida en la taza de té.

. —Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te aflige? ¿Se trata de…?.

. —Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tú sabes que las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos la última vez no fueron agradables en lo absoluto.

Jeanne pudo observar cómo Tamao bajó un poco la cabeza con la mirada fija en el contenido de la taza; pero ahora con un dejo de tristeza. Si no la conociera podría jurar que se pondría a llorar; pero la pelirosa era en cierto modo fuerte, si no se ponía a llorar, lo más probable era que le entrara la depresión y terminara viendo películas o jugando videojuegos. Siempre que mencionaban a Adrien, se enojaba o le daba un bajón emocional.

Jeanne ya se lo veía venir. Lo que ella hacía en estos casos era distraerla; pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, tenía que encontrar la manera de encarar la situación de manera positiva.

. —No recordemos ¿Sí? Mejor veamos a futuro, él llegara mañana y quiero darle una gran sorpresa, sé que ustedes tuvieron sus roces; pero en serio me gustaría que estuvieras presente mañana…—. Tamao despegó la mirada de la taza para ver a Jeanne—. Yo… escuché que los últimos años de él allá no han sido los mejores y algo me dice que necesita verte… vernos… a todos.

La mirada con la que Jeanne veía a Tamao era de súplica, aunque no era capaz de mostrar desesperación alguna, de cierta manera, ella siempre estaba tranquila.

. —Te pido que lo recibas más como la familia que ha sido contigo, que como amigo, créeme, sé que lo apreciará.

Jeanne tenía algo en ella que la hacía muy persuasiva. Tal vez era la serenidad que la embargaba al hablar lo que hacía que las personas se calmaran con facilidad; al escucharla Tamao dejó de sentirse de aquella forma extraña que ni ella entendía qué era. Tras las palabras de Jeanne, perdió todo el estrés que la abrumaba

. —No tenía intención de irme o algo así, solo me siento rara. Tengo miedo… de que no reaccione bien ante mi presencia.

. —Por favor Tami, hablamos de mi hermano. Le han pasado tantas cosas a tu lado y él nunca te ha guardado rencor por ninguna, ni siquiera por lo de la serpiente—. Una risita se escapó de Tamao al recordar varios de los incidentes que tuvieron de niños. —Además, de no ser que he vivido más tiempo a su lado podría decir que lo conoces mejor que yo.

. —No sé cómo lo haces; pero en verdad sabes cómo calmar a las personas—. Una sonrisa vivaz se dibujó en la cara de la pelirosa.

. —Creo que los 2 años estudiando psicología sirvieron de algo.

Tamao soltó otra pequeña risita para después dar un sorbo a su té.

. —Puede ser, pero creo que es tu don natural—. Respondió.

Después de ese comentario, un silencio prolongado embargó la cocina; pero no uno de incomodidad, aquella sensación solo era tranquilidad.

. —Oye Jeanne ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

. —Claro ¿Qué ocurre?

. — ¿Podría dormir en tu habitación? Solo en caso de sentirme mal de nuevo—. De alguna manera, Tamao se sentía mejor estando acompañada, así en caso de tener ese remolino de emociones podría contar con Jeanne para calmarla.

. —Está bien, así podrás escuchar la alarma y despertarme.

Al poco tiempo ya se encontraban ambas en la habitación tratando de dormir, al menos Tamao intentaba, pues Jeanne estaba en su cama súpita y ella se encontraba en un futón improvisado hecho a base de sábanas pensando.

. — _"Mañana será un largo día… Espero que todo salga bien"_

Pasados unos minutos el preciado sueño llegó; pero Tamao no tenía idea de lo que tendría que pasar en el futuro.

De vuelta al otro lado del mundo, en París. En un aeropuerto sumamente acaudalado de cuerpos moviéndose por doquier; un hombre de cabellos platinados estaba estresado de solo ver a tanta gente; desgraciadamente su vuelo se había retrasado y se encontraba en una cafetería del aeropuerto bebiendo una taza de café.

. — _"Que fastidio, vuelo retrasado, época fuerte de turistas… debí haber salido directamente desde Niza"_ —. Mascullaba en su mente mientras daba sorbos a su taza.

Como si no fuera suficiente unos destellos de luz lo cegaron momentáneamente, y cuando pudo recuperar la vista, intentó buscar sus orígenes, lo cual lo llevó a notar una pequeña multitud con cámaras profesionales intentando tener la foto de lo que parecía ser una chica. No pudo saber bien, pues entre un mar de personas y cientos de flashes, cualquiera se podía perder fácilmente.

Decidió restarle importancia, la vida de otra persona no era su asunto, así que intentó volver a sus pensamientos dando otro sorbo a su café.

. —Qué raro es ver que una estrella internacional venga a tomar un vuelo convencional. ¿No crees? —. Dijo una mujer de grandes ojos verdes, cabello negro corto y piel blanca, vestida de negro con botas largas de piel del mismo color; sus medias blancas con franjas horizontales negras eran resaltantes, quizá un poco más que el paraguas que llevaba como accesorio.

La mujer llegó como si de su casa se tratase, tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado suyo. Esa chica parecía estar lista para un funeral, a no ser por su cara que irradiaba una inusual felicidad.

Tanto su mente como su mirada parecían decirle a la chica _"¿Quién demonios se ha creído esta mujer? ¿Morticia de los Locos Adams?"._ Tal vez exageraba pero aun así su vestimenta gótica, era mucho para su gusto.

 _._ — ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca? —. Pregunto la chica de aspecto sombrío.

. —Me lo dice la chica que aparece de la nada, se sienta a mi lado sin siquiera presentarse y comienza a hablar súbitamente.

. — Se le llama "romper el hielo", es básico en interacción humana—. Alegó la chica gótica con arrogancia.

. —Y dime ¿Siempre "interactúas" con las personas vestida de esa manera?

. — ¿A qué te refieres?

. —Pues, a juzgar por tu vestimenta, parece que quisieras hablar más con los muertos—. Sus palabras eran un tanto irónicas pues no tenía ni un día de haber salido del cementerio.

. —Tomaría tus palabras en serio si no tuvieras ese look tan excéntrico.

. — ¿Disculpa? —. El albino realmente no entendía lo que ella decía con excéntrico, en lo que a él concierne un traje no era para nada estrafalario o algo por el estilo; es decir, es la vestimenta habitual de cualquier hombre de negocios.

. — ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo? Cabello blanco, ojos rojos… Hasta podrían confundirte con un conejo o hasta con un ratón.

Él ni siquiera se ofendió, comenzó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. En su vida lo habían comparado dichos animales y por extraño que le pareciera, ella tenía razón. Intentaba hablar; pero cada vez que lo hacía, la risa lo atacaba. Después de varios intentos logró calmarse un poco.

. —Eres rara, pero me caes bien. Te llevas el premio por las conversaciones esporádicas más extrañas que alguien podría entablar… en un aeropuerto.

Ese extraño; pero ameno momento fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente de los altavoces del lugar "todos los pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de abordar".

El hombre de los orbes escarlata se levantó de su lugar y tomó una maleta que estaba a su izquierda, avanzó unos pasos y se giró sobre sí mismo para dirigirse a la Jovencita de las ropas funestas.

—Fue grato tener una…—. Movió sus ojos hacia los lados un poco contrariado, como si fuera a encontrar con la vista la palabra que estaba buscando. Regresó su mirada a ella. —…conversación, si es que se le puede llamar así; pero tengo que abordar, si nos vemos de nuevo, espero que sea en un ambiente más relajado y con menos personas, _Au revoir_.

Dicho esto se fue para abordar su vuelo, salió prácticamente disparado de aquella cafetería. Después de los procedimientos habituales de vuelo, ya se encontraba en el avión, en sección de primera clase. Nunca había volado en primera clase, pero podía darse un lujo de vez en cuando.

Se dirigió al sanitario solo para lavarse la cara, tal vez no lo aparentaba pero sus emociones lo comían por dentro; se sentía emocionado de volver a su hogar, pero por otro lado se sentía inseguro, temeroso por aquella reacción que tuvo con cierta pelirosa años atrás; un encuentro desastroso en el que ella le había dicho textualmente con lagrimas cayendo en su rostro. —" _¡No puedo creer que viaje hasta aquí para verte!, lárgate… Si te quieres quedar, adelante, aun si regresas yo… ¡No quiero volver a verte!"_ —. Y así como lo sorprendió, se fue dejándolo con un vacio que no pudo explicar hasta años después.

Mala suerte era que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía tan tarde.

Y ahí se encontraba, viajando desde el otro lado del mundo, mirando su patética expresión en el espejo del sanitario. Si, así era como se sentía al pensar en lo que paso con esa mujer y no solo con ella, en todo evento trágico de su vida siempre se ha sentido así, patético, patético e impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Desganado salió del sanitario y se postró en su lugar, para encontrar su mirada con la misma mujer, que se topo horas atrás en la cafetería, provocando que diera un salto sobre su sitio y se tomara el pecho intentando prevenir que su corazón escapara de su pecho.

. — ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica de ojos verdes hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso se encontraba bebiendo lo que parecía ser té. Tan pronto como su presión sanguínea se lo permitió, el hombre de cabello platinado comenzó a hablar.

. — ¿Cómo demonios…?

. —No eres el único que va a Japón, todas las personas aquí van al mismo lugar que tú.

. —Lo sé pero el hecho de que ...

. —Eso es mera coincidencia.

El varón bufó y decidió no darle importancia, pues suficiente tenía con lo que sucedía en su cabeza; de hecho, estaba empezando a divagar cuando fue devuelto a la realidad por una pregunta.

. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —. Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras él solo la contemplaba. Si hacía de lado su vestir extravagante, la chica era muy bonita.

Tal vez no era la mejor conversando y tal vez solo intentaba ser sociable de alguna manera, eso o era una completa excéntrica.

. —Adrien… D'arc—. Respondió mientras volvía a la realidad.

. —Adrien… lindo nombre, te queda bien.

. —Gracias, supongo y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La expresión de la fémina era una de asombro, como podía el no saber de ella, "Probablemente es por la peluca" se dijo y procedió a quitársela, revelando una larga cabellera rubia.

. — ¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

. — No, lo único que hace es inducirme más en la duda sobre mi cordura, o tal vez un espíritu del cementerio me maldijo.

La rubia se dio una palmada en la frente, no podía creer lo raro que era ese hombre.

. — Soy la actriz y modelo Italiana Marion Phauna, así que deberías sentirte afortunado de compartir el vuelo con alguien como yo.

. —Bien por ti, yo sé tocar el piano y no le presumo a las personas de ello—. Contestó él. — " _Ok, en definitiva es una extraña con delirios de grandeza"_

Ya presentía que su viaje se convertiría en un fastidio gracias a la rubia; pero pasados unos segundos la chica de los orbes verdes cambió su semblante a uno más calmado.

—Me alegra que no seas un estúpido pretencioso como la demás gente adinerada, siempre presumiendo de lo que tienen y creyéndose que pueden manejar las personas a su antojo, no suelo actuar así de raro; pero tengo una imagen que mantener, así que si dije o hice algo que te pareciera ofensivo, perdóname… Adrien.

Vaya, la situación había dado un gran giro, Adrien se sintió sorprendido por el cambio tan radical en el tono de voz de la rubia y a la vez aliviado de no tener que tratar con alguna clase de niña mimada. Al juzgar sus últimas palabras, casi pudo asegurar que era sincera, aunque siendo ella una actriz, era difícil creerlo. De todas maneras, Adrien decidió arriesgarse y tomarle la palabra.

. —No hay problema, se a lo que te refieres.

. —Gracias por comprender—. La actriz le ofreció una sonrisa sincera y Adrien siguió con la conversación.

. — ¿Así que eras tú la causa de aquel alboroto en el aeropuerto?

. —Sí. Y de hecho los paparazzi deben estar hirviendo de ira en este momento, los engañe con un señuelo para poder ir a Japón libremente, de ahí el que trajera una peluca.

. —Al menos ahora todo tiene sentido. Y cuéntame Marion ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a Japón?

La antes mencionada no pudo evitar sonreír.

. —Voy a encontrarme con alguien y a la vez me tomo unas merecidas vacaciones. Y ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a ti a Japón?

. —Yo… voy de regreso a casa y podría decir que voy a reencontrarme con alguien o al menos eso espero, necesito arreglar un asunto pendiente.

La rubia no pudo evitar contemplarlo mientras él le respondía, pudo ver cómo se tensó cuando empezó a hablar y parecía tener una lucha mental, intentaba no perder la compostura ante ella.

. — ¿Se trata de una mujer? —. Parecía que esa chica le leyó la mente, Adrien no se molestó en dar respuesta alguna y se mantuvo cabizbajo; odiaba pensar en ella de esa manera, había pasado muchos momentos de dicha junto a la pelirosa; pero su última interacción con ella fue la que lo dejó marcado.

Marion se dio cuenta de que había tocado una fibra sensible en él y se arrepintió inmediatamente. Pero… lo hecho, hecho estaba.

. —Tomaré tu silencio dramático como un sí.

. — ¡Cometí errores! ¿Sí? Tengo miedo de lo que pasará si la encuentro—. Adrien quería irse al sanitario de nuevo y encerrarse para no salir hasta que haya acabado el vuelo, odiaba hablar sobre sus malos momentos.

. —Entonces ¿Por qué la buscas?

. —Quiero enmendar las cosas… se que ella está fuera de mi alcance ahora… pero quiero recuperar la amistad que tuve alguna vez, incluso si no quiere verme nunca más, necesito hablar con ella… al menos una última vez.

La fémina de ropas lúgubres dio un último sorbo a su taza y se quedo pensativa un momento antes de articular otra palabra.

. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que pelearon?

. —Siete años—. Ya había hablado lo suficiente para sentirse quebrado, a este punto, se la pasaría ahogando sus penas en el baño.

. —Creo que dejaste pasar mucho, pero no creo que después de tanto tiempo siga enfadada contigo ¿Cómo fue su noviazgo antes de que terminaran? —.

. — ¡¿Noviazgo?!—. Sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco y desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla a su izquierda, no quería que vieran su expresión apenada—. Uhm, pues nunca llegamos a algo oficialmente… es una larga historia.

. —Pues este es un vuelo largo y aburrido, realmente apreciaría que alguien me contara una larga historia para amenizar tan aburrido viaje.

X-X-X

Los rayos del sol matinal acariciaron gentilmente el rostro de Tamao y sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Se levantó aletargada en su lugar y miró de reojo la habitación, pasando por los muebles, la ventana, el reloj que marcaba las 11:30am, el peinador, la puerta de acceso al baño… hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo y regresó su mirada al reloj rápidamente.

. — ¡OH RAYOS!

Como un rayo saltó de su lugar y se giró al lugar en donde Jeanne debería estar dormida pero en su lugar se encontraba una cama tendida a la perfección con una nota sobre su almohada.

" _Tami_

 _Perdón por no haberte avisado pero tuve que salir de emergencia con Hao y con Ren. Al parecer habrá probabilidades de lluvia y necesitamos conseguir algo para tapar el Jardín._

 _PD. Deje algo de dinero para los ingredientes del pastel, nos vemos en la tarde._

 _Jeanne"._

Perfecto, estaba atrasada y no tenía idea de cuándo llegaría Adrien. Corrió hasta el baño mientras se desnudaba en el camino, tomó lo que pudo haber conocido como la ducha más rápida de su vida. Media hora más tarde se encontraba a la busca de los ingredientes para el pastel en el auto que entre ella y Jeanne habían comprado.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que regresó a su casa con los mentados ingredientes. Su reloj de pared ya marcaba las 3:00pm

. —Bien, ¡Manos a la obra!

Al cabo de unas 3 horas ya se encontraba en el horno lo que futuramente seria un pastel, Tamao se sentía realizada, era la segunda vez que hacía un pastel sin ayuda de nadie, curiosamente el primero que hizo fue para el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Adrien antes de que partiera hacia América, y ahora ocho años después se encontraba haciendo uno para conmemorar su regreso a casa.

Procedió a mirar un calendario que estaba pegado al refrigerador para ver en qué día se encontraban, era esa misma fecha de hace 8 años; 15 de Agosto.

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que el bizcocho estuviera completamente horneado, de modo que se dirigió a la sala para ponerse sus anteojos y leer un rato. Pero justo cuando se iba adentrando en su lectura, la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a Jeanne.

. — ¿Cómo te fue? —. Preguntó Tamao acostada en el sillón con su libro en las manos y sin despegar la vista de este.

. —Hubo un ligero cambio de planes, haremos la fiesta en la posada Funbari, habrá espacio suficiente y podremos dormir ahí mismo.

. —Genial, Jeanne ¿Ya viste la fecha en el calendario?—. Jeanne se dirigió al refrigerador para verificar y Tamao iba tras ella.

. — ¡Es viernes!—. La chica del cabello rosado se dio una palmada en la cara al escuchar a Jeanne. — _"Grandes espíritus denme fuerzas"_

. — ¡Yo sé que es Viernes! Pero ¿No hay una fecha que te sea familiar? —. Tamao se ponía temperamental siempre que Jeanne actuaba despistadamente, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

. —Espera, Agosto 15… ¡Tami, hoy también es el festival de Obon! —. Tamao suspiró como si al hacerlo se dijera a su amiga _"¿En serio Jeanne?"_

. —Festival de Obon, 15 de Agosto… ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Adrien!

. —Créeme que estaba a punto de abofetearte por olvidar el cumpleaños de tu hermano, en fin. ¿Cómo debería decorar el pastel? ¿Con un "bienvenido a casa" o "Feliz cumpleaños"? —. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Tamao obtuviera una respuesta.

. — ¿Que tal un "Felicidades y gracias por volver"? conociendo al raro de Adrien sé que le gustará.

Tamao se quedó sobre su sitio, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. "Conociendo", ese era el problema.

Después de lo que pasó y después de tanto tiempo, ella ya no estaba segura de conocer a Adrien del todo.

. — ¿Y tú crees que no haya cambiado allá? ¿Qué siga siendo el mismo de antes?... yo no lo creo… es decir, 8 años es mucho tiempo.

. —Tami…—. Jeanne comenzó a masajear los puentes de su nariz con sus dedos, era difícil que perdiera la paciencia; pero la inseguridad de Tamao frente a este asunto tenía que parar, ¿No se suponía que Tamao ya había superado esto? Es decir, por algo comenzó a salir con ese tal Lyserg ¿No es así?

. —No puedo creer lo que dices, sin contar los últimos 8 años y si mis sumas están correctas llevas 13 años de conocerlo, no me vengas con la tontería de que 8 años son muchos.

. —Lo lamento… creo que los nervios me ponen paranoica.

. — ¿Sabes?, lo que necesitas es relajarte ¿Qué tal si subes y te das una ducha? No falta mucho para que vayamos a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

. — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Al aeropuerto?! ¡Oh no, yo no iré por el al aeropuerto!

Si lo que Jeanne quería era convertir a Tamao en un manojo de nervios, vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo.

. — ¿Por qué no?

Tamao no quería decir que no estaba preparada para verlo, eso solo haría que la llevaran a la fuerza; tenía que ingeniárselas para hacer algo de tiempo así que recorrió la cocina con sus ojos para ver si algo se le ocurría y logro encontrar la respuesta en el horno.

. —Pues… el pastel, eso, sí, es decir, necesito vigilar el pastel y decorarlo, eso me tomara algo de tiempo, mejor los veo en Funbari para sorprender a Adrien—.

Jeanne no sonó del todo convencida ante tal argumento, aun así decidió darle tiempo a Tamao para que se calmara.

. — Ok Tami, en ese caso iré a darme una ducha, te avisaré cuando salga ¿Está bien?

. —Claro, claro, tomate tú tiempo.

Tras una media hora, escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta con perseverancia, así que Tamao se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y al abrir se encontró con un hombre moreno de cabello largo castaño y ojos de igual color, sin embargo el traje gris justo a la medida le daba un porte elegante.

. —Hao pasa, Jeanne bajará en cualquier momento—. El moreno entró rápidamente y la pelirosa cerró la puerta.

. — ¿Todavía no están listas?

. —Espera, a mí no me habían mencionado nada de recogerlo hasta hoy, de hecho me entere de que Adrien regresaría ayer en la noche—. Respondió Tamao molesta y Hao como siempre fue más astuto, sabía qué decir para conseguir lo que quería.

. —Pues yo creí que también irías… desde que ustedes dos son mejores amigos…

. —Estoy preparando un pastel y todavía no está listo.

. — ¡Ya estoy lista! —. Jeanne bajó al recibidor lo más rápido que pudo, evitando así una escena incomoda—. Disculpa la demora Hao, Tamao se quedará dándole los toques finales al pastel y nos dará alcance en Funbari.

Hao no parecía estar convencido; pero el olor del bizcocho en el horno se coló en su nariz; ya que era cierto no podía sacar a Tamao a la fuerza… luego lo culparían a él de un posible incendio.

. —No hay problema, Jeanne ¿Quisieras adelantarte al auto? Te alcanzo en un segundo, tengo que usar el baño.

. —Claro, no tardes tanto—. Jeanne salió rápidamente por la puerta pero Hao se quedó en su lugar mirando a Tamao fijamente.

. —Escucha Tamao, sé que tú y Adrien tuvieron una…

El castaño respiró profundamente antes de continuar, debía ser cauto si quería llegar al aeropuerto en una pieza.

. —Discusión, y que no lo quieres ver, pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí he mantenido el contacto con él, ese asunto le ha dado duro estos últimos años, la ha pasado algo mal, creo que sería mejor que arreglen sus diferencias, no sabemos cuánto tiempo planeé quedarse, así que te pido que te presentes hoy, por favor.

Tamao se sentía enojada, ella tampoco lo había pasado bien, ella también quería acabar con esa sensación de tristeza que la embargaba cada vez que repasaba los hechos de hace siete años; solo quería resolverlo y volver a los días donde todo era reír y hacer tonterías al lado de Adrien. Pero ella también tenía miedo de haber sido olvidada, solo que en lugar de llorar, ella intentó ser fuerte y esconder todo aquello que la agobiaba.

Encontró confort emulando la actitud de su amiga, Anna Kyoyama, una mujer que pasara lo que pasara, mantenía esa actitud seria, alguien capaz de arreglárselas por su cuenta, eso le dio seguridad; pero en el fondo sabía que le seguía afectando, solo quería disculparse con Adrien por haber actuado de una manera tan estúpida, ni si quiera eran pareja y ella estalló sobre él; pero este día acabaría con todo eso.

Con un largo suspiro y contando mentalmente hasta diez, Tamao se calmó y decidió responder ante la petición de Hao.

. —Descuida, no pretendo huir.

. —Me alegro, en ese caso, nos vemos luego—. Respondió Hao con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta acercándose a la puerta de entrada cuando fue detenido un momento por las palabras de Tamao.

. —Para que lo sepas, Adrien no es el único que lo ha pasado mal, recuerda que siempre hay dos versiones de una historia.

. —Si supieras…

. — ¿Saber qué? —. Hao era realmente odioso cuando se ponía altanero o decía las cosas a medias. Tamao a veces no entendía el por qué Adrien era amigo de alguien como él.

. —No es algo que yo tenga que decirte. Te veo en Funbari—. Atravesó y cerró la puerta de entrada, dejando a la mujer de los orbes rubí.

. —Ojala pudiera ser tan agradable como su hermano, pero creo que es mucho pedir.

Pasados unos minutos saco el pastel del horno, y comenzó a decorarlo con betún blanco de vainilla. Jeanne le había sugerido además betún de Chocolate y varios detalles para la estética del pastel. Al terminar, se alejó un poco para contemplar mejor el resultado, se sentía complacida y realizada pues le quedó mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

. —Si el tonto de Adrien se atreve a insultar mi pastel, haré que se lo coma de una manera u otra—. Decía esto mientras tronaba sus dedos.

. —Bien creo que es hora de ir por una ducha.

Un Ferrari se estacionó en la entrada del aeropuerto, dejando salir a la albina y al castaño.

. — ¿Te mencionó a qué hora llegaba? —. Preguntaba Jeanne mientras cerraba la puerta del automóvil.

. —Investigué su vuelo, debería llegar en unos… 10 minutos—. Respondió Hao mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca.

Entraron al aeropuerto y tras dirigirse al portal correcto para recibir a Adrien, se quedaron esperando, al parecer más de lo previsto pues ya había pasado media hora.

. —Creo que ya demoró mucho—. Jeanne se estaba cansando de esperar, pero el sonido de su celular la distrajo.

. — ¿Hola?... Hola Ren ¿Qué sucede? Así que no sabes dónde queda Funbari… espera un segundo—. Cubrió el altavoz de su celular y se dirigió al moreno—. Hao ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —. Por lo que había dicho antes, Hao predijo lo que ella le pediría, adelantándose a responder.

. —Ve con Ren a Funbari, yo esperaré a Adrien.

. — ¿En serio? —. Pregunto Jeanne con el rostro iluminado.

. — Claro, pero Ren tiene que llegar por ti aquí.

. — ¡Gracias, Hao!—. La albina destapo el altavoz de su teléfono móvil.

. —Hey, ven por mí al aeropuerto y yo te guiaré ¿Te parece?

Por otro lado, Hao se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tramos cortos en forma de vaivén. Preferiría quedarse solo para recibir y hablar con Adrien de manera más cómoda, se sentía preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo, y con Jeanne a su lado no podrían conversar libremente.

Después de otra media hora Jeanne ya tenía tiempo de haberse marchado del aeropuerto con Ren y un anuncio llegó por el altavoz avisando la llegada del vuelo de Adrien, tras unos segundos lo pudo divisar saliendo del avión conversando con una rubia sumamente atractiva.

. —Espero que todo salga bien con tu reunión Marion.

. —Deberías hablar por ti mismo, tú eres el que necesita hacer las paces con alguien… te irá bien, si la chica es como me la has descrito, apuesto a que se muere por verte de nuevo.

. —Espero que tengas razón… bueno creo que este es el adiós.

. —Eso parece, cuídate mucho Adrien, fue un gusto conocerte, sería bueno reunirnos a tomar un café en el futuro—. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del albino.

. —Suena estupendo, tal vez, si todo sale bien, podría llevar a Tamao.

. —Eso sería genial, bueno, tienes mi número así que avísame cuándo.

. —Claro Marion, cuídate—. La rubia empezó su andar hasta perderse en la multitud de personas que circulaban en el aeropuerto.

Tras haberla perdido de vista, sus ojos captaron a alguien familiar, a cierto moreno de cabello largo y un traje gris, extrañamente el cabello largo lo hacía ver sofisticado en el traje.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada y caminaron hasta estar uno en frente del otro. El moreno lo miro con algo de nostalgia y luego salió una sonrisa burlista.

. —Vaya, no sabía que habías hecho novia en el vuelo. — Adrien guiño el ojo mientras hacia un chasqueo con la lengua.

. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hao.

. —Ya lo creo, parece que fue ayer cuando partiste hacia América. —Se dieron un apretón de manos seguido de un abrazo.

. — ¿Cómo te encuentras Adrien? —Pregunto Hao mientras se separaban.

. —No lo sabré hasta que la encuentre.

. —Creo que no me entendiste, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Dijo mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Adrien, este aparto su mirada y su brazo apenado.

. —Yo… solo te diré que estuve bajo medicación, por petición de Jun. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor… gracias por preguntar.

. —Entiendo, bueno vayamos por unos tragos.

. — ¡¿Estas bromeando?! Acabo de llegar de un vuelo de 10 horas, lo único que quiero dormir.

. —Dormir es para los débiles y que te la hayas pasado arriba y abajo con esa rubia no es mi problema. —Respondió Hao provocando un sonrojo extremo en la cara del albino.

. —Eres un… —. Adrien suspiró en decepción; bueno ¿Qué esperaba? Se trataba de su mejor amigo; después de todo molestarse mutuamente era parte de sus roles. —El que tú no puedas conseguir chicas para divertirte no es mi problema, pero no te culpo; no todos pueden llegar a ser igual de guapos que yo.

. —Si el ser atractivo conlleva estar igual de loco que tú, soy feliz en mi reino de fealdad.

. —heh heh… está bien vayamos por unos tragos, solo hagamos una parada en mi casa, en verdad me siento sucio.

. —Eso quería escuchar, andando.

Dentro del automóvil Adrien se dedicó a observar sus alrededores, incluso los edificios mostraban cambios desde la última vez que los vio.

. —Oye ¿Qué paso con los demás en mi ausencia?—. Preguntó Adrien mientras fijaba su vista en el camino pues ya se acercaban a su casa.

. —Lo mismo que tú y yo hemos hecho; seguir con nuestras vidas. Ya te he contado de Yoh y Anna, tú has mencionado que ya sabes de tu hermana; imagino que ella te ha hablado de Tamao, lo que nos deja con Horokeu y su hermana de los cuales no he sabido mucho.

El auto se detuvo en ese lugar que lo había visto crecer. —"Espero y hayan salido; seria de mal gusto entrar, ducharme y salir como si hubiera estado ahí siempre" —. Pensó mientras salía del auto de Hao.

. —Hey Hao ¿No saldrás del auto? —. Pregunto mientras se asomaba por la ventana del copiloto.

. — ¿Eh? No, yo estaré aquí y escuchare algo de música, ¡No tardes tanto o me veré obligado a sacarte!

. —No te aseguro nada, realmente me siento cansado—. Después de sacar su equipaje; se detuvo en la puerta de su casa un momento, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor cuando escucho a lo lejos—. ¡Si no te apresuras, seré yo quien se quede dormido!

Adrien ni se inmuto por las palabras de su amigo y procedió abriendo la puerta, se veía oscuro, al parecer no había nadie; eso le conseguirá algo de tiempo.

Comenzó a recorrer el resto de la casa, reviviendo memorias y viendo los cambios que ha sufrido el hogar, la gran mayoría se encontraba intacta, hizo lo mismo al subir y se detuvo a ver una foto en la pared, en esa foto se encontraban Jeanne con un vestido simple de verano, Tamao que tenía puesto un short de mezclilla negro muy corto, un hoodie blanco que le cubría en área del torso, incluso tenía la gorra arriba intentando tapar la mayoría de su cabeza pero dejaba ver algo de su cabello corto, del lado izquierdo estaba prácticamente afeitado y del lado derecho un fleco que llegaba a su clavícula, por ultimo mucho delineador negro en los ojos.

Recordó ese día en el que recibió una paliza y tomo la foto; vaya que esos días en Izumo fueron tensos, pero al final no se arrepintió de ir hasta allá por Tamao, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en él y se dirigió al sanitario.

Tras la ducha se dio una mirada en el espejo, no se veía mal, pero su cuerpo había tenido mejores días, pasó su mano para peinar su cabello hacia atrás pero se detuvo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el—. "Creo que una regresión no caería mal" —. Se dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia abajo ya que solía tenerlo así antes de irse de Japón.

Finalmente se vistió con una playera negra de manga larga con cuello largo, jeans grises, zapatos negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Llego a la puerta de entrada pero no la cruzo sin antes dar una última mirada a su casa.

. — ¿Ya está todo listo? Ya vamos con ustedes, solo hicimos una parada en su casa…—. Hao estaba tan concentrado en su charla telefónica que termino dando un pequeño salto sobre su lugar cuando Adrien toco la ventana del auto—. ¡Demonios! Ya está aquí; llegaremos en 10 minutos.

. — ¿Negocios? —. Pregunto mientras entraba al Ferrari.

. —Sí, ¿Puedes creerlo? Hay gente que no sabe tomarse un respiro—. Respondió tras encender el motor del auto.

. —Entiendo, es igual en cualquier parte del mundo… pero dejémonos de trabajo ¿Quieres? ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

. —Sí, es un lugar calmado e inusual; perfecto para relajarse.

Después de unos minutos se estacionó frente un edificio con la arquitectura japonesa antigua. Hao mando un mensaje de texto a Jeanne quien se encontraba dentro junto con las demás personas que le ayudaron a orquestar este encuentro.

. — ¡Vamos! Todos a sus lugares, ya están aquí—. Todos se apresuraron a esconderse; al escucharla, el corazón de Tamao se aceleró, después de tanto tiempo se encontrarían y las dudas de la noche anterior la azotaron de nuevo; se le hacía difícil concebir que Adrien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

. —Hao ¿Me trajiste a una posada? —. Preguntó contrariado mientras observaba los alrededores—. Oye, sé que quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo pero ¿No debías comprarme un trago primero antes de pasar la noche a mi lado? Si así es como pretendes conseguir chicas; ahora veo por qué eres soltero—. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el albino—. Pero yo te amo así con tus defectos y tu fealdad.

El aludido no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y su mirada alegre cambio a una nostálgica—. Tenía años sin reír de esta manera; lo extrañaba… es bueno tenerte de vuelta amigo.

. —Lo se… es… es bueno estar de vuelta.

Justo al entrar al lugar, Adrien fue sorprendido por las luces y sus amigos gritando "Sorpresa". Una sonrisa sincera se formó al ver a sus viejos amigos y su mirada se fijó en su hermana, quien salto a darle un efusivo abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Mientras era abrazado recorrió la recepción con su mirada en busca de la chica de cabello rosado, sin éxito alguno; provocando en él un ligero suspiro.

. —Hermano mírate, estas más alto y no te ves tan enclenque ¿Has estado ejercitándote?

. —Yo soy quién debería decir eso, vaya que has crecido.

. —Me alegro de verte de nuevo, la verdad nos hiciste falta a ambas.

. — ¿Ambas?—. Detrás de Jeanne otra figura entro al lugar cargando un pastel, se trataba de Tamao; quedaron frente a frente y comenzaron a estudiarse, ver como los había tratado el tiempo; ella no encontró cambios mayores, salvo su estatura y que no se veía tan delgado como lo recordaba al parecer si se había ejercitado, en cambio él pudo notar como 7 años habían hecho un trabajo esplendido; su cabello ahora estaba largo, también era un poco más alta y vaya que sus atributos femeninos se habían desarrollado, incluso llego a sentirse como un pervertido al verlos.

Compartieron sus miradas y el tiempo pareció detenerse entre ellos dos; Tamao vio una expresión vacía en él, mientras Adrien al ver sus ojos llenos de vida sonrió un poco más.

. —Hola Tamao—. Saludó mientras recibía el pastel y lo ponía en una mesa cercana

. —Adrien yo…—. Fue interrumpida por un cálido abrazo, los demás se apartaron de ellos puesto que ya sabían el tipo de relación que habían llevado los últimos años—. Perdóname, sé que me odias… pero no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe.

. —No te odio, yo… también te extrañe… perdón por haber actuado tan rudamente la última vez que nos vimos—. Respondió, separándose un poco de Adrien,

. —No hay nada que perdonar Tamao, además yo también actué como un imbécil esa vez—. Por primera vez en años sus emociones la derrumbaron, estaba a punto de llorar y Adrien se adelantó a sus pensamientos—. Adelante, desahógate; estás en tu derecho.

Se abrazó fuertemente a él y comenzó a llorar en su pecho para que los demás no pudieran verla; mientras la escuchaba llorar, también se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas

. —Adrien—. Alcanzo a decir después de unos momentos de llanto—. ¿Qué pasa Tamao?

. —Feliz cumpleaños—. Deshizo el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

. —Gracias… y ¿De donde salió ese pastel? —. Miro el pastel con más detenimiento, leyendo su mensaje " _felicidades y gracias por volver"_ al parecer intentaron combinar un "felicidades" y "Bienvenido a casa" o algo así; sonaba a obra de su hermana—. Se ve lindo ¿Lo mandaron preparar?

El ceño de la pelirosa se frunció ligeramente—. Para tu información, yo misma lo prepare.

. — ¿Tamao cocinando? Creo que me fui más tiempo del que creía.

. —Ha ha muy gracioso; pruébalo primero, luego búrlate—. Los demás se acercaron para partir el pastel y la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver una pareja con un infante en los brazos del padre—. Yoh, Anna, cuanto tiempo sin verlos; y me imagino que este es el pequeño Hanna del que tanto me han hablado—. Determino mientras acercaba su cara al niño—. Hola chico, mi nombre es Adrien.

Acto seguido el infante le estiró un mechón de cabello de la frente—. Tienes el carácter de tu madre.

. —Fue lo primero que le dije a Anna ji-ji-ji.

. —Ni creas que te vas a salvar Adrien; come—. Interrumpió Tamao al tiempo que le daba una rebanada de pastel.

. —Felicidades Tamao, en verdad te luciste; sabe genial—. La aludida se ruborizo.

. —Gracias, me alegra que así sea.

. —Wow, sabe muy bien, pruébalo Ren—. El hecho de que Jeanne se refiriera a un chico captó la atención de Adrien, llevando la mirada a su hermana quien le daba a probar un bocado de su rebanada a un hombre alto, ojos ámbar con largo cabello azulado oscuro que estaba peinado de cierta manera que hacia sobresalir tres enormes puntas de cabello las cuales le aterraban; además tenía un traje negro puesto. Eso le incomodo un poco y se acercó a la pareja, sorprendiendo al mencionado Ren por atrás tomándolo por sus hombros—. Y ¿Quién es este amigo?

. — ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Él es Ren Tao…

. —Oh, vaya que lo recuerdo—. Interrumpió a la vez apuntaba a su ojo derecho—. Mucho sin verte Ren ¿Qué te trae a Japón?

. —No es mi obligación decirte.

. —Mira chico, yo…—. Su móvil comenzó a sonar—. Disculpen.

. — ¿Hola? Oh Jun—. El chino se alertó al escuchar ese nombre tan familiar para sus oídos—. Mira, lamento no llamar, es solo que me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo… de hecho ¿A quién crees que me he encontrado aquí? —. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó al momento de mirar como Ren palidecía.

. —A tu hermanito Ren; vaya que el mundo es pequeño. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pase el móvil? —. Separo el teléfono de su rostro para ofrecérselo al chino sin quitar su sonrisa—. Tu hermana te quiere saludar.

Al momento de recibir el teléfono, no dudo en terminar la llamada sin decir palabra alguna.

. —Creo que eso fue algo grosero de tu parte.

. —Mi hermano tiene razón, ¿Cómo pudiste colgar a tu propia hermana?

. —Pero yo…

. — ¡Pero nada! Llámala ahora, discúlpate y dile cuanto la quieres—. La voz de Jeanne era determinante y eso sorprendió a su hermano ya que ella nunca fue una persona dura, la sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a Ren sacando su teléfono para llamar a su hermana.

. — ¿Hola? —. Se escuchó por la bocina—. Hola Jun, soy Ren, perdón por colgar, sujete el teléfono mal y termino la llamada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

. —Espera, ¿Me llamaste? ¿Te obligo Adrien?

. —No… Jeanne me lo pidió.

. — ¿Jeanne? Ren ¿Tienes novia y no me lo dijiste? Ponla en el teléfono.

. — ¿Para que la asustes como a mis novias anteriores? No gracias—. Eso no pasó desapercibido por los oídos de Adrien.

. —Oh ya veo, lo quieres dejar como sorpresa para cuando llegue; muy astuto de tu parte hermano—. Si se trataba de hacer que Ren perdiera la compostura, Jun era la indicada para el trabajo.

. — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué querrías tu venir a Japón? —. Eso tampoco pasó desapercibido por Adrien y acto seguido le quito el móvil a Ren.

. —Hey Jun soy Adrien ¿Es cierto que vendrás?

. —Sí, un cliente de Japón quiere que ayuda para su boda así que estaré unos días allá

. —Entiendo ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?

. —Todavía no lo sé, me llamaran en un par de días—. Jeanne sintió curiosidad por esa mujer, y le quito el celular a su hermano.

. — ¿Adrien? ¿Estás ahí? —. Pregunto al escuchar ruidos extraños en lugar de voces.

. —Lamento interrumpir su charla, mi nombre es Jeanne y soy la novia de Ren. Ahora Ren y Adrien palidecieron, no tenían idea del porqué; pero sabían que algo malo estaba por suceder—. Espera ¿Estas saliendo con Adrien?... No, él no me lo conto—. La mirada de Jeanne se apagó un poco mientras conversaba—. Pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta para conocernos.

Adrien se alarmó, sujetó a Ren del brazo y lo llevo buscando de sala en sala hasta que dio con un jardín de la posada.

. —Las cosas están así amigo, tú estas saliendo con mi hermana y yo con la tuya, no sé qué es lo que Jeanne ha visto en ti; lastímala y conocerás un mundo de dolor inimaginable.

. —Lo dice el que hace uno minutos estaba abrazado a otra mujer—.Eso causo un suspiro ahogado en el aludido.

. —Lo de Tamao es diferente, estábamos peleados… ¡suficiente!; nos estamos desviando del tema, al parecer ambos cometimos el mismo error de no mencionar nuestra relación a nuestras respectivas hermanas y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

. —Problemas—. Concluyó Ren

. —Exacto—. Adrien le ofreció su mano a Ren y este lo miro extrañado—. Tregua, nuestras opciones son nulas si las combatimos separados…

Ren hizo a un lado su orgullo y estrecho la mano de Adrien—. Tregua.

. —Bien, pero eso no cambia lo que te dije de hacerle daño a Jeanne.

. —Cuida tus palabras, sería una lástima que tuvieras que usar un parche de nuevo… en ambos ojos

. —Ah sí, **el parche** ; gracias por recordarlo —. Adrien sujeto a Ren por encima del hombro y lo estrujó provocando que se doblegara—. Eso es por lo del parche.

. —Eres un hijo de… —. Rápidamente se puso de pie y detuvo sus palabras al ver a su novia acercarse —. Hola Jeanne.

. — ¿Qué te pasó? Tus rodillas, están manchadas con tierra.

. —Yo… —. Sintió de nuevo una mano posarse por encima de su hombro de nuevo—. Me tropecé, nada malo.

. —Ah menos mal, pensé que te habías lastimado; en fin, me temo que tendré que separarlos ya que Ren y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que discutir, espero y no te moleste.

. —En lo absoluto, de hecho ya me iba, solo no se diviertan demasiado ¿Entendido?

. —Descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte hermano.

. —Bien, con su permiso me retiro—. Se despidió para dejar sola a la pareja.

Caminó por los alrededores unos momentos antes de toparse con Tamao.

. —Hey, ¿Dónde estabas? Hace un momento estabas comiendo pastel y al otro desapareces.

. —No es nada solo conversaba un poco con Ren.

. —Así que ya te enteraste de la parejita.

. —Sí, me sorprende que de tantos chicos haya elegido al Tonagiri viviente.

Las risas por parte de Tamao no se hicieron esperar.

. —Pues hablamos de Jeanne, ella debió haber notado algo en el que nadie más ha visto.

. —Sí, tienes razón.

. —Andando, los demás nos esperan Adrien—. Dijo Tamao al comenzar su andar pero Adrien la sostuvo de la mano—. Espera.

. —¿Qué ocurre?.

. —Yo… solo quería darte las gracias, por aceptarme en tu vida de nuevo, por perdonarme…

. —Espera Adrien, sé que nos acabamos de encontrar y también me alegra volver a ser tu amiga, pero lo que hiciste todavía me duele un poco así que no me siento preparada para dejarlo pasar ¿Entiendes?

. —Entiendo y estás en tu derecho; de igual manera, gracias Tamao.

Volvió a abrazar a la pelirosa. por unos momentos.

. —Bueno, creo que ya me ausente demasiado con los demás, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al lobby para encontrarse con sus amigos y seguir con la celebración.

.

.


End file.
